I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)
'''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is a duet between Brittany and Santana. This was a Glee Club Assignment, which was to sing a Whitney Houston song and they decided to do this one. Brittany starts it off by singing in the choir room with New Directions and it laters moves to the Auditorium where Santana joins her and they dance together with the Cheerios. Lyrics Brittany: I wanna dance! Clocks strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away I've done alright up 'til now Its the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls my lonely heart calls Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me I've been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana with the Cheerios: Somebody who, Somebody who Santana: Somebody who loves me Santana with the Cheerios: Somebody who, Somebody who Santana: To hold me in her arms Oh! Brittany: I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last Brittany and Santana: So when the night falls My lonely heart calls... Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana: Ohhhh, ohhhh (Cheerios: Dance) Come on baby, hahahaha (Cheerios: Dance) Brittany: Ooh! Yeah! (Cheerios: Dance) Santana: Now get with this, hahahaha Woah woah woah, yeah! Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance (Cheerios: Dance) Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance (Cheerios: Dance) Santana: With me girl? Brittany and Santana: Hey, don't you wanna dance (Cheerios: Dance) Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? (Cheerios: Dance) Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? (Cheerios: Dance) Don't you wanna dance Santana: Say you wanna dance! Uh huh! (Cheerios: Dance) Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Trivia *This song was suited for Brittany and Santana's relationship by exchanging the 'his' with 'her', 'man' to 'woman' and so on. *This is the only duet sung by Brittany and Santana in Season 3 but it is their second duet in the whole show. *Heather was not supposed to be in many shots with the dancing but she wanted to. *The outfits worn in the auditorium by Brittany and Santana are the same ones Whitney Houston wore in her ''How Will I Know ''music video. Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce